


Dinner for Two

by gretelbugs12



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a good boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretelbugs12/pseuds/gretelbugs12
Summary: Obi-Wan comes home from a mission having fallen ill and has to stay in the hall of healing for two weeks. Anakin wants to make his first day home as comfortable as he can so, he spends all-day making Obi-Wan's favorite comfort food.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Dinner for Two

It was barely seven am and he was incredibly tired from being so nervous and not sleeping. Nevertheless, he persisted and pulled himself out of bed. Anakin blinked groggily in the mirror rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He would definitely be needing some coffee today. Obi-Wan had been sick for the past almost two weeks now and was finally beginning to come around. Anakin couldn’t help but feel utterly useless and terrible at the lack of help he could offer his partner. Rex had dragged Obi-Wan to the healers when they returned from a mission because he had been throwing up and had a very high fever. When Anakin heard his lover was in the hall of healing he rushed through the temple only to be stopped at the entrance to Obi-Wan’s room. “He’ll be more stable after he gets through all the fluids and medication we’re giving him. Right now though he’s contagious and I can’t allow you to go in.” Anakin had fumed as Madame Che relayed her notes to him but eventually, he sighed sulking away. Even though he wanted nothing more than to be at Obi-Wan’s side if he was contagious, Anakin didn’t want to risk spreading the illness around the temple.

So here he was two weeks later and Obi-Wan has finally been deemed not contagious and cleared to leave the healers. Anakin was happy Obi-Wan was feeling better but he was a little happier that he was actually going to be able to hug him. He had his share of extended stays in the hall of healing so Anakin knew very well that the food was shit. That is why he was currently standing in the shower under the water boiling and steaming around him. He wanted to make Obi-Wan a romantic dinner of all his favorite foods that he could enjoy after eating mediocre soup and porridge for most meals the past two weeks. He sadly left the warmth of the shower and pulled on some loose joggers, a black shirt, and a plain black hoodie. He would most definitely be stared at by his fellow Jedi when he left the apartment for his garb being not the standard tabards and clocks. Today, he didn’t care though, he wanted to be comfortable and cozy. 

He made his way to the kitchen brewing a fresh pot of coffee that he filled up his travel mug with. He left a note on the kitchen counter for Obi-Wan in case he came back to the apartment before he got back from his errands. After grabbing a few credits from his room and his mug he slipped on his shoes and headed out. 

Fifteen minutes later Obi-Wan unlocked the apartment door with Madame Che right behind him. She had accompanied him back to the apartment to make sure he didn’t pass out along the way. Once he was settled, she left specific instructions on what he could and couldn’t do for the next week or so. Upon entering the kitchen to get a cold glass of water he saw that Anakin had left him a note. 

Obi-Wan, 

My love. I'm so glad you are coming home today. It’s been excruciating to not be able to see you the past couple of weeks. Knowing you were just on the other side of a door made it very hard for me not to sneak in to see you. If you get home before I do, just know I miss you and love. I just had to run out to do a few errands. If you get hungry make sure you have a snack but please don’t try and make a full meal. I don’t want you to overexert yourself and I also want to surprise you with something special. 

Love,   
Anakin 

He smiled at the note and reveled in the idea that he would be seeing his lover shortly. His fever was gone and the rest of his symptoms were dissipating but if he tried to do too much too soon he would just get sick again. He walked to the fresher so that he could take a real proper shower before slipping into a warm pair of sweats and tucked into his own bed. 

When Anakin got back from running grocery shopping it was already three in the afternoon. He had left at nine am and expected to be back within an hour or two. Unfortunately, the specific kind of meat he wanted was much harder to find than he anticipated. He never thought it would be so hard to find a simple cut of chicken but he didn’t cook with it all that often or ever for that matter. Which meant he was not aware that chicken was one of the most uncommon meats used on Coruscant. The butcher at the first shop he went to directed him to a small shop halfway across the city. This meant most of his morning and afternoon consisted of various train rides. It did give him time to read through the recipe on his phone and make sure he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Obi-Wan loved soup. It didn’t matter what time of day or year it was. Most people ate soup for dinner and most people also ate soup during the cooler weather. To Obi-Wan, it didn’t matter when it was he loved soup that much. This made the decision of what Anakin was going to make simple. Good ramen was something they both enjoyed and Anakin wanted to try and make something special for Obi-Wan after his stay in the hall of healing. Homemade ramen with scratch-made noodles seemed like a great place to start. And for dessert, he would make an apple crisp, Obi-Wan’s favorite cooked fruit dessert. 

With all of the groceries laid out on the counter and the stove turned on to warm up, he went to find Obi-Wan. When he opened the bedroom door the sight before him made his eyes melt. There he was curled up in his sweats and just about every blanket on the bed. Happy to finally be in the same room as his lover Anakin thought briefly about jumping on the bed and smothering him with kisses. Instead, he reluctantly closed the door to let him sleep. If Obi-Wan got into bed willingly on his own he must be exhausted. 

Anakin smiled and made his way back to the kitchen to start dinner. He made the ramen noodle dough first and let them loosely covered with a towel as he readied everything else. The crisp had gone together fairly quickly which meant while the noodles sat waiting to be cooked the whole apartment started to smell like warm, gooey, sweet fruit. 

Obi-Wan woke to the smell of what smelled like sweet apples cooking. He got up and stretched before putting on the ridiculously large fluffy slippers that Anakin had gotten for him. He had scowled at first sight but if he were being honest they were truly quite comfortable and they kept his feet toasty. Pulling on a fleece jumper over his t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen. When he got to the end of the hall he could hear Anakin’s music playing softly with him singing along. He crept quietly up behind him and wrapped his arms around Anakin's torso. He jumped at the sudden unexpected contact before whipping around quickly, “Obi-Wan! You’re up,” he said, throwing his arms around him pulling him into a hug. Obi-Wan sighed happily leaning into the warm touch of his boyfriend nuzzling his neck. 

“Oh, I’m so happy you’re home and in my arms. These past two weeks have been so hard. I missed you so much and all I wanted to do was take care of you. Madame Che wouldn’t even let me come to your door. Probably because she knew I’d try and go in when she wasn’t looking.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled into his neck, “She knows you so well. I missed you incredibly as well but I would not have wanted to get you or anyone else sick. I felt truly awful about not being to see you but also because I felt sick. I have to say though, even just being here in my own home, bed, and pajamas makes a world of difference.” 

He looked around at the mess that was spread across the entire kitchen, “what have you been doing in here? It smells amazing by the way, have you been cooking?” 

Anakin blushed furiously, “Well yes actually, this is the surprise I mentioned in my note. I wanted to make you a real home-cooked meal since you’ve been eating the horrible food served by the healers….I didn’t want you to see the mess I was just about to clean up, so don’t worry.” 

Anakin paused for a moment looking deep in thought, “I want to clean up and get everything ready for you. For us.” 

“Would you like me to go into the living room then? I won’t mind resting on the couch watching the holo for a bit. I would like some tea though, could you make me some or would you prefer I did?” Anakin jumped around the kitchen moving things to make room for the kettle on the stove. 

“Nope, I am on it! I don’t want you doing anything you don’t have to do. And before you say anything I don’t mind one bit.” 

As Obi-Wan settled on the couch with his hot steaming cup of tea Anakin rushed through the kitchen moving piles of dishes around. With all the elements of the soup ready and the crisp cooling on the counter, he started actually cleaning all of the piles of dishes. Twenty-five minutes later the kitchen was finally clean and all that remained was a simmering pot of broth, a boiling pot of water for the noodles, and the crisp. Anakin cooked the noodles and filled two bowls all the way to the top before grabbing a set of spoons and two sets of chopsticks. 

“Okay, the kitchen is cleaned and food is ready,” he said carrying the bowls into the living room so they could be cozy on the couch. Obi-Wan smiled at him taking the bowl and utensils, “Anakin this smells incredible! Did you make all of this?” 

He beamed, “yup! Even the noodles, all from scratch, and it only took me nine hours.”

“Oh, Anakin you didn’t have to go through all that trouble but I will say it smells amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you put so much effort into anything,” he said with a smirk that hid behind a soft smile. 

“I put effort...when I want to. I wanted to make you a nice meal because you’ve been cooped up for two weeks while you felt like shit and had to eat awful porridge most of the time.” 

Anakin had become far more upset by this comment than Obi-Wan thought he would. “I didn’t mean to insult you by any means. I was just joking. I truly appreciate all that you have done today to make me feel more at home. Come here my love,” Obi-Wan said as he placed his bowl on the coffee table and opened his arms. 

Anakin curled up in his arms and nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s neck sniffling slightly. “My sweet boy, I am truly sorry. It was not my intention to hurt your feelings in any way, shape, or form. I appreciate this more than you know. It has been hell being cooped up in that damned room for two weeks feeling your signature so close by reaching out to me but unable to actually touch you. I think it’s incredibly touching that you spent half the day running around to find the ingredients and the other half cooking away in the kitchen. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” 

Anakin lifted his head to look up at him with wet eyes and stained cheeks, “you really mean that?” “Of course I do darling. I would never insult you after all the hard work you put into this wonderful dish” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s wonderful yet you haven’t even tried it. It could be terrible for all you know.” 

“Well then, let’s give it a try,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin settled back against the couch and they both grabbed their bowls. 

“Mmmm Anakin, this is delicious! Probably the best bowl of noodles I’ve ever had!” Anakin’s smile reached his eyes which shined brightly, “I’m really glad you like it because it was a lot of work. But definitely worth it!” They finished their ramen chatting idly about the mission Obi-Wan had been on and what they were looking forward to during their much-needed break. Once done eating they snuggled under a large pile of blankets and turned on the holo to find a movie. 

“Oh I almost forgot I made dessert too!,” Anakin said halfway through the movie, leaping up sending empty dishes flying in every direction. 

He blushed deeply, embarrassed by his flailing and the mess he made. “Um...I’ll clean these up, sorry. Do you want dessert? You don’t have to of course but if you want some I can get it. I hope you like it-” 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interjected, grabbing him by either side of his face, “I would love to have some dessert which I’m sure is just as delicious as these amazing noodles and soup you made.” He placed a soft series of kisses on Anakin’s jaw before pulling him down to kiss him properly. Obi-Wan nuzzled their noses together and smiled, “how did I get so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend?” 

Anakin’s eyes widened in shock, “how did you get lucky? You mean how did I get lucky?! I fuck shit up all the time and yet you’re still here and still loving me.” 

“And I always will.” 

Anakin put the dishes away and served up hot apple crisp which he had kept warm in the oven. He jumped happily around the kitchen remembering there was still ice cream left in the freezer. Upon filling two new bowls and grabbing spoons he headed back into the living room. 

“Dessert is served,” he said with an exaggerated bow, almost dropping the bowls. Obi-Wan let out a full belly laugh before coughing, “I’m okay,” he said at Anakin’s suddenly concerned look, “the laughing made me cough but I’m fine really.” 

“Eat up while it’s hot,” Anakin said, plopping down on the couch, snuggling up to Obi-Wan, and pulling the mountain of blankets back on top of them. 

When the holo was over Obi-Wan looked like he was about to fall back asleep. Upon standing up he almost fell over from exhaustion which was when Anakin picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to blush a deep shade of red from the way he was being carried. “Oh hush Obi-Wan you love it” “I didn’t even say anything” he fussed as Anakin laid him down on the bed. “You didn’t have to. I know you and you don’t like people fussing over you. You might as well give up before you even start talking because I will always care for you when you don’t feel well.” 

Anakin changed into his own pajamas and crawled in bed wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s middle, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Thank you for taking care of me. I know I’m not the most willing or compliant patient but I will never complain when it’s you. You make me feel warm and fuzzy all over. You make me feel loved.” 

“You are loved because I love you.” 

“I love you too Anakin.” 

The moon shined bright through the window as they fell into slumber with each other. It was the best night of sleep either of them had in the past two weeks.


End file.
